Roc Demon King
Roc Demon King (鵬魔王（ほうまおう）/ 迦陵（かりょう）), Sage who Leaves Heaven in Disarray, or Karyou, is one of the Seven Great Demon Kings from the Journey to the West. Background Roc Demon King as the name describes is a Demon King who's part of the Seven Great Demon Kings in the world of Little Garden and is of the lineage of Phoenixes. Part of the Chinese story of Journey to the West, she's now one of the four surviving Demon Kings. Appearance Much as her clothing and accessories look resplendent with their elegant designs and the bare back that exposed much of her skin, Roc Demon Lord’s appearance seemed youthful for despite the addition of makeup, the baby face under the cosmetics was still clearly visible. The glittery accessories acted as decorum for her soft and tender complexion. In addition, the aura that she exclude from her dainty movement showed her noble background. The cross between the two made a powerful charm that could release one's worldly desires to commit sins. Personality Karyou is a rather proud individual confident in both her skills and powers. While she is easy to ignite due to her short temper, she is able to make rational decisions and fights for both herself and her comrades. However she is quite easy to tease and can be rude to those part of the Buddhist mythos, such as Black Rabbit. Relationships Shiroyasha - Shiroyasha calls her Karyou-chan. Black Rabbit - Scared her by showing overwhelming Domineering Aura. Female shop assistant - Kouryuu - Roc Demon King's older brother. Sakamaki Izayoi - Plot Volume 5 Volume 10 Volume 11 Trouble File A (SS) Gift and Abilities As the top 4 of Seven Great Demon Kings, Roc Demon King is a very poweful being in Little Garden, although that her strength is only behind her brother, Saurian Demon King. In the past, she nearly killed a weakened Indra. * Golden bird: Roc Demon King transformed into a huge golden winged bird and fly at high speed. In this form she dissipated three tornadoes created by Azi Dahaka to mere breezes by simply flew through them, each tornado packed enough power to wipe out a large city. *'Golden Wing flames': The ability to create the flames which could kill both dragons and gods. The flames contained the heat that were equivalent to a miniature sun. In volume 10, she used this to damage Azi Dahaka but he was completely unscatched which has been explained in volume 11 that Azi Dahaka's "Avesta" has neutralized her Golden Flames. Even so in volume 11 with the help of Leticia, she destroyed one of Azi Dahaka's wings by her Golden flames. Her flames could burn the replica of London City summoned by Jack into ashes. Trivia *Her nickname is Karyou-chan *Roc Demon King is stated to have the blood of a phoenix and a garuda in her blood. *Roc Demon King left her royal family at age 14 Gallery Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v05 033.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v10 p104.jpg DrSB3NW.png 1401073842-2194938505 n.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Female